


When Kat's away, her boys will play.

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Katya goes away on a work shoot so Neil and Joe have a bit of alone time.





	When Kat's away, her boys will play.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Freely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004373) by [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip). 



> Inspired by flickawhip’s fic ‘Love Freely’. Since she struggles to write M/M we had a chat and decided that I’d write a Joeil sequel. AU as heck. Sorry if Neil is OOC, I’ve never written him before. However, this is more or less pure smut so I’m not sure that’s an issue ;).
> 
> As usual, I own nothing and no one, I make no profit. This work is also completely unbeta'd and as such all mistakes are my own.
> 
> This may be a work of fiction, however, it's my work and I don't give permission for it to be republished without my prior consent.

It had been a few weeks since the semi-finals and since Joe had become a permanent feature in their lives. Katya was away for a couple of days on a shoot, so the boys were home alone. Dinner had been cooked and eaten and they were both crashed on the couch watching some comedy film that neither were paying attention to. Neil was trying to sort his thoughts about the other man out. Initially, he’d been unsure about whether their relationship was going to be platonic or not but over the past few weeks, he’d found himself more and more attracted to the Scot, especially after he’d walked in on the tail end of Katya blowing him a few days prior. Joe, on the other hand, was having more elemental thoughts.

The Scot had noticed Neil’s glances becoming more heated recently. Joe was warring with whether or not he’d be welcome to kiss the redhead. He was inclined to think Neil would welcome him but he couldn’t be completely sure. Just as Neil turned to talk to Joe, the brunette decided to take the plunge and leant into Neil, he slanted his mouth over the other mans’. Joe kept the kiss chaste but started to back off when he felt Neil stiffen, assuming he’d read the glances wrong. Neil realised his shock had given Joe the wrong message and quickly moved his hands either side of Joe’s face, stopping his retreat in his tracks. Smirking slightly Joe took Neil’s actions in his stride and moved forwards slightly, putting more pressure into the kiss and sliding his own hands into the other man’s red wavy locks, pulling them slightly to manoeuvre his head.

Neil moaned at the slight pain and pressed even closer, allowing Joe to slip his tongue into his mouth and start mapping the contours. Letting out a groan of his own, Joe slipped his hands downwards, cupping Neil’s arse and encouraging the taller man to straddle his lap. Neil went willingly, inhaling slightly as he felt other parts of Joe start to take an interest in their activities. Joe found he was rather unwilling to let go of the other man’s arse now he had ahold of it so started kneading it in time with thrusting his tongue into the other’s mouth. Neil keened at the sensation and thrust his hips, rubbing himself against Joe, his mouth going slack at the friction this caused. Joe started to kiss along Neil’s jawline then suddenly dipped his head and bit hard at Neil’s collarbone, drawing a loud curse from the dancer and particularly hard thrust into his lap.

Chuckling, Joe continued to attack Neil’s collarbones and neck, alternating between light nips and outright bites until the other man was a quivering mess in his lap and hard as a rock. Joe reached for Neil’s jeans and popped the button open, slipping his hand inside and smirked when he realised Neil had gone commando. He lightly ran his finger up Neil’s cock before he removed his hand and flipped them so Neil was flat on the couch beneath him. Making eye contact with the dancer he slowly pulled Neil’s jeans down, giving the other man time to stop him, if that’s what he wanted. When Neil didn’t object Joe grinned and leant down, swallowing the redhead to the root humming as he got his first taste of his lover. The actor glanced up and chuckled again when he saw Neil had one arm thrown across his face and the other gripping the cushion under his head.

It didn’t take Joe long to figure out that Neil preferred suction to any fancy tongue work so he decided to keep it simple, swallowing Neil to the root then slowly backing off, sucking hard as he did. He realised that Neil was still trying to muffle his reactions so released his cock and reached up, he grabbed hold of Neil’s hand and moved it away from his face, instead, he placed Neil’s hand on his head and reassured the other man that he wanted to hear him. Neil was a lot more vocal when Joe turned his attention back to his cock, he let out a guttural groan as Joe took him back into his throat. The redhead bucked his hips and his eyes widened as the actor moaned around his cock. Neil decided to throw caution to the wind and tightened his hand in Joe’s hair, he kept the brunette’s head still and thrust his hips again, emboldened when Joe moaned again.

Neil’s hips faltered as he felt Joe stroke a finger over his hole, he’d been so caught up in fucking his mouth he hadn’t noticed his lover slip a hand underneath him. With a shout Neil buried his cock down Joe’s throat and spilled his seed. The brunette kept the dancer in his mouth and kept rubbing his hole until Neil had finished cumming and fell back against the couch with a deep sigh. Joe released Neil’s cock and nuzzled his hipbone until the latter had caught his breath. After a few minutes Neil surprised Joe, as he hauled him up and kissed him again firmly. Content to just kiss the dancer, the brunette almost missed the moment when the lithe man flipped them over and pinned him to the couch. Neil moved down Joe’s body with the grace of a cat, he paused now and again to push material out of the way and suck bruising kisses into the actors skin.

He revelled in the dark marks that marred the path he’d just taken down his lover’s body. Neil reached his goal and grinned up at the Scot as he undid his belt and pushed the other man’s jeans over his hips. Neil’s mouth watered in anticipation as Joe’s cock came into view, all for him this time. He lightly traced his tongue up the underside of Joe’s cock before he took his length into his mouth, Neil wrapped his fingers around the base of Joe’s cock unable to take his whole cock in. He sensed that Joe was close, so worked his hand and mouth in tandem, sucking hard to bring the Scot to his own climax. Joe was so close after sucking Neil off, it took the dancer three, maybe four pulls before the actor was filling his mouth with thick ropes of cum. Breathing heavily, Joe motioned the redhead up and pulled him close as he normalised his breathing. They both knew they had a lot to talk about but both men were happy laid there cuddled up, as the movie finished.

 


End file.
